Bulletproof 2 Unlikely Suspect
by Leslie Emm
Summary: Second in series 'Bulletproof' - Summary inside, rated M for themes - please read warning inside. Flack centric.
1. Introduction

**Unlikely suspect.**

**Warning!**

This fic contains references to paedophiles and a paedophile ring. There is nothing graphic at all. It is a side story to the main story but it may not be your thing. Please do not read if you are not old enough too or if it may upset you.

This is mainly a Flack centric story with the other characters involved.

Introduction

After losing someone you are never the same. Flack is no exception, in fact he's probably the prime example of the rule. Short affairs, with short lifespans are the way forward for now. Safe women, women who cook him dinner, call him darling, and work in an office. Not women who are hard work and risking their lives everyday for what? A cap on top of a pine box? No, he was done with adrenaline filled, high action relationships. He'd eventually ask one of his 'safe' dates to marry him he expected, have some kids, buy a Labrador. That'd be safe, a hot dinner and a warm woman at home. He'd always preferred it the other way round, and look where that got him. He would love her, but not be in love with her, he'd treat her well, see he gave what she needed, be a good father and live his life. Make provision for the future, should he not be around to provide it. That was how Donald Flack Junior saw his life panning out from 34 onwards, he figured he needed to get a move on, he didn't want to be teaching his kids to play ball with a walking stick. Yes, he had his life planned out, what he wanted all slotted neatly into boxes.

This all started at the bust he, Danny and Mac had done over a year or so ago , Danny had kissed his photo of Lucy, Mac kissed his crucifix necklace, and Flack? Well he taken a long hard look at his badge. That _was_ his life now, with the exception of his friends on the team and hockey, it was his passion, and always would be. But he wanted more from life, his line of work had a short life span and he couldn't see himself riding a desk until retirement, but he needed to face facts, if he lived long enough, one day he'd be a lonely ex cop, sitting in a tiny apartment, having achieved nothing more than catching some bad guys, and loving a woman, many decades before.

…...


	2. Chapter 1

**Unlikely Suspect.**

Chapter one - Bravery

Don Flack stood in his best Blues while the Commissioner went on, and on, and on. He appreciated the sentiment, sure he did, they put their lives on the line every day to serve and protect, but all he wanted was to get this damned jacket off and sink a cold one at Sullivan's. He chanced a look to his left, his friend and colleague Danny Messer was smirking, he'd noticed the foot shuffling and sighing from his right and knew Flack was bored. Nearly 15 years as a police officer and Flack still hated standing still. The guy'd be drawing his pension from a flat run.

Flack looked right, where he could see straight over the top of Danny's dress hat, he was looking directly at the NYPD insignia this time around. He lowered his gaze, big mistake, a pair of highly amused eyes met his, and he felt his face start to crack. He looked forward again, feeling, rather than seeing Danny's shoulders start to shake slightly, the shoulders to his right also started to shake. His hunched his own in an effort to stop the laughter, one of them was going to lose it.

"Detective Daniel Messer is awarded the MPD Medal for Exceptional Merit for his actions during the siege at the High Court House on August 9th this year" the Commissioner placed a medal around Danny's neck, Danny grinned out at Lindsay, holding Lucy up so she could see, his grin widened as she waved at him.

"Detective Donald Flack Junior is awarded the Medal for Valor for his actions on August 9th this year during the siege at the High Court House, he entered the building under considerable fire no less than eight times to rescue innocent and injured civilians at great personal risk" Don met the eyes of his father, the same blue eyes smiled back at him, pride shining.

"Sergeant Katherine Howard is awarded the Medal for Valor for her actions during the siege at the High Court House on August 9th this year, for leading ESU to executing a precision tactical manoeuvre in the absence of a commanding officer, under considerable fire leading to the apprehension of several terrorists" the Commissioner paused after giving Kate her medal "On behalf of the citizens of New York, I thank these twelve fine officers for their dedication to duty and their actions which were above and beyond the call of that duty" he started the round of applause. Kate's mother waved and cheered, Kate gave her a tight lipped smile, she appreciated her attendance, just wished she'd tone it down a bit.

Finally the Commissioner shut up. _One step closer to that beer_, Flack thought. And then the Mayor stepped forward and the Ice Cold he could almost taste slipped away again like a puff of smoke.

"I was there on the fateful day that terrorists tried to take our court house" he began "And the scene was terrifying and devastating. These officers put aside all thoughts of personal safety to rescue others from the terrible intentions of the terrorists. Thanks to them many still have their lives and we have succeeded in destroying a group that sought to destroy the foundation of our justice" he paused, holding a hand out to the aide behind him, who placed three boxes into his hand.

"However, the actions of three particular officers were outstanding, they risked their lives several times over to penetrate the further reaches of the court house and lead our DA, ADA's, Judges and myself to safety. They also retrieved a group of school children from a court room being held without a single civilian life being taken. It is for these actions that I award the highest Medal for the State of New York to Detectives Flack and Messer and Sergeant Howard, I award them the New York City Police Department Medal of Honor" Three faces gaped at him, this wasn't in the script.

All three bowed their heads as the second medals were placed around their necks, they could hear the ecstatic clapping of colleagues around and facing them. Lindsay Messer Munroe and Jo Danville wiped away tears, Mac Taylor looked justifiably proud, Adam Ross punched the air.

Kate could see her team mates, all guys, the ones who had not received a medal themselves, high fiving and back slapping, a medal like this was one for the team really, any one of them could have done this and she couldn't have done it without their back up. She glanced down the line to her CO, his arm still in a sling 3 months later, he gave her the thumbs up.

"Not bad for a crazy, dumbass broad, huh?!" she whispered out of the side of her mouth to Flack, who grinned back.

"I still think the guy who gave you a rifle is nuts, but yeah, not bad for a broad" he said.

…...

Sullivan's was the only venue really, if you wore blue on this side of the city, it's where you celebrated, drowned your sorrows or came to unwind before heading home.

Drinks were flowing, stories doing the rounds.

"So the guy" Danny laughed "He grabs her cuffs, _her own cuffs_, and cuffs her, throwing her in a dumpster" he paused after the punchline for the expected laughter, Kate was crimson, but laughing along.

"Thanks for that Mess" she said dryly "Maybe Lindsay would like to hear about the Christmas fairy?" she asked, Flack choked on his Guinness with suppressed laughter.

"Oh I don't think we need to bring that up Kate" Danny said, with a 'don't dare' look.

"Oh I don't know" Lindsay said with a smile, she was unsure of Kate, the history and chemistry between her and Danny unsettled her "I'd be interested to hear"

"Well" Kate raised her eyebrows at Danny 'don't dare a fool' her expression read "Danny and his partner were called to a domestic, they got here and needed back up, so me and Jesus"

"Jesus?" Jo frowned.

"Creepin' Jesus" Flack explained "Her partner's nickname"

"So me and Jesus attend, and what we find, well, priceless. Danny is backed against a wall by this HUGE guy, an' I mean huge, wearing a fairy outfit. We pulled our guns, we thought the guy was gonna kill him, but no" she and Flack started to laugh as Danny shook his head "Apparently he wanted to 'show Danny the love'"

Lindsay started to laugh "Really?"

"Oh yeah, he was stroking his face and callin' him sweetheart" Kate choked out "He asked if _Danny_ would put the cuffs on, as he, and I quote 'has gentle hands'"

"Thanks" Danny bowed his head to accept the laughter "Thanks for that Kate, and what she forgot to say is that the only, and I mean only, reason the guy was strokin' my face is 'cos he was sittin' on me!"

"Anytime Mess" she grinned.

The conversation moved on, laughter and drinks flowed freely. Flack had his arm casually around a woman, redhead, mid thirties. She was pretty and well groomed, the type you expect from Flack. He'd ignored four 'hint yawns' as he called them from her, he didn't want to leave, he loved evenings like this. But he realised he was probably being slightly unfair.

"Half an hour and we'll take off?" he whispered in her ear, she smiled nodding, she'd rather they'd left half an hour ago, but she wanted to fit in, to get the cop jokes, be liked by his friends. Her only rival it would seem was his badge, and she was intelligent enough to realise that it really wasn't a contest.

"So Mac?" Jones asked, one of the ESU team that had also been awarded a medal "That's gotta be welsh right?"

"Sure is" Mac confirmed "We got an international table goin' on here" he joked.

"Yup" Danny agreed "For all you would never believe it, Katherine is actually of English heritage"

"Kate" Kate corrected "And actually Danny, I'm New York born and bred, my _parents_ are English"

"Whatever" Danny said lightly "And we got Montana here" he hugged Lindsay to the side of his body "And the Virginia sweetheart over there" he pointed to Jo who bowed her head gracefully, smiling "And the luck of the Irish" he winked at Flack.

"You're American Irish?" the redhead asked "I thought more Italian"

"Both" Flack replied "But yeah, I got a bit o' Oirish in me" there were a few titters at his accent.

"I wouldn't mind a bit 'o' Irish in me" Kate said, mainly to herself, but following the law of embarrassed silences, she said it in a lull of laughter and conversation.

There was a horrified pause, Lindsay suddenly liked Kate a whole lot more, she obviously had a more serious case of foot in mouth than Lindsay herself did. Kate coloured slightly, deciding the only way was to brazen it out.

"What can I say?" she beamed at the table "I like the accent"

Laughter re started and Kate breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't really know why she'd said it at all, if she'd wanted Flack, she'd had plenty of chances.

"Nice recovery" Jones whispered in her ear.

"Did I really say it out loud?" she groaned back.

"Oh yeah" he grinned at her "But don't worry I don't think anyone else realised what you really meant"

"Oh _he_ did" she replied "It's not even true"

"Kate" he put an arm around her shoulders "I long ago gave up trying to figure you out"

…...


	3. Chapter 2

**Unlikely Suspect.**

Chapter 2 – Cowardice.

Mac Taylor shadowed the ESU unit like a hunter, he was going to get this guy, he wasn't walking off to murder another child, it wasn't happening. Flack was slightly to his right, Hawkes at the back. The rest of the team waited outside at his order, he and Flack didn't have kids, and Hawkes' medical assistance may be needed, the others did. Apart from putting themselves in a situation where heart may rule head, he didn't want them seeing what he expected to find. Three children were still missing, and all the evidence was indicating that these poor kids were being subjected to hell before they died.

It wasn't that it wouldn't affect him, or Don, he reflected. It was just that they didn't have children of their own, they didn't have that connection. They would be upset by what they may see, but they wouldn't feel it quite so deeply.

They paused outside the door, Mac was the lead, the head of today's operation. He counted down with his fingers, three, two, one.

Mathews, ESU, barged the door with the battering ram. The apartment was instantly flooded with ESU and NYPD, all shouting and running in opposite directions. A tactic designed to confuse and disorientate a suspect or perpetrator.

There were no shouts of 'Clear', from the look of the place there were men, and children in each room. Their main suspect was pinned against a wall by Flack, he probably shouldn't be using techniques not identified by the NYPD for arresting people, but Mac knew that he wasn't the only one feeling a sense of utter disgust.

"My God" Mac said as he looked around him, it was much worse than he feared, he had a fat man, probably in his early 60's by the scruff, staring at the small boy who had appeared from behind the man's bulk. He was saved any retribution he may have taken by a call on the headsets they all wore.

"Suspect is escaping through the window onto the south side fire escape" He recognised Jones voice over the two way "Two officers in pursuit"

He threw the man he had to a uniformed officer "Cuff him" he bit out, barely waiting until he had a confirmation before heading towards the south side fire escape.

Mac leaped down the fire escape steps. They were greasy and awkward to negotiate, and the suspect had a lead on the officers already in pursuit. One ESU was a flight in front of the other and Mac two flights behind the last.

Mac took what little cover he could as he heard shots ring off the metal around him, creeping to the edge he saw one ESU down and another still in pursuit. There was no where for the suspect to go, Danny and Jo waited at one side of the ladders and Lindsay with some uniformed officers at the other. The suspect continued to run however, Mac turned his attention to the ESU officer now picking themselves up gingerly after falling a flight of metal stairs.

"You Ok? You hit?" he asked urgently.

"Arm" the officer panted back, Mac recognised her as Kate, the ESU sergeant who had been medalled for bravery with her unit, Danny and Flack.

"Shot?" he looked at the arm she held awkwardly.

"Broken" she grimaced, her wrist was facing a way that shouldn't be possible for any normal limb, it was more shattered, Mac thought.

He helped her back up the fire escape, and through the window back into the apartment. Flack had pretty much cleared the apartment of the men it had housed, he stood, shocked at what was left behind.

Children with terrified eyes stared back at the police officers. Some cried, some stared, some hugged their knees, rocking. Flack was stuck, he wanted to save them all, to hold them all and tell them they were safe, but each child he approached shied away from him.

"Hey" he crouched to the smallest child in the room, she was well dressed, or at least had been, now she was dirty and in cared for "What's your name?"

She stared at him, big brown eyes looked straight into his, and what he saw made him shudder, terrified him. How could someone who called himself a man do this to a child?

"Mac" he said gravely "We took eight guys outta here, that's nine including the runner" he tried to get a hold on his emotions "There's gotta be what? Six, Seven kids here"

"Have you called it in? Are children's services aware?" Mac asked.

"Yeah" Flack ground his teeth "God Mac, I wanna go out there and beat the shit outta those guys!"

"I know Don" he said quietly.

"Hi there" they both turned to see Kate speaking to the girl Don had reached out to "I'm Kate, have you ever fallen over? I just did"

"You fell over?" the girl asked "Did you scrape your knees?"

"No" Kate held up her arm "But I think I may have hurt my arm, what do you think?"

"It looks sore, you should see a doctor" the brown eyes said gravely.

"Maybe I should huh?" Kate stood, a little unsteady to find Mac supporting her. All three noticed the little girls lips tremble at the contact between Kate and Mac.

"Please!" she reached towards Kate "Please don't hurt her Sir!"

Mac smiled at the child, but inside his heart was breaking, this little girl was scarred for life, maybe not physically but certainly mentally.

"I promise" he said "You see, if you wear a badge like this, you're a police officer, and they never hurt the good people"

"He had one!" the little girl hugged her knees, rocking and sobbing "The man, the one _he_ said I had to be nice to, he had a badge like yours!"

"Oh my God!" Flack had to turn away, he was horrified enough to see what he saw that day, but to be told by a child, no older than five, that one of his own was involved made him feel physically sick.

…...

Kate opened her eyes groggily to see Jones flat out in the chair next to her hospital bed, she groaned quietly.

"Hey!" she croaked, he didn't stir. She wasn't surprised, he slept like the dead, she'd often heard the other guys complain that waking him up to get out on a job was harder than the job itself.

"Hey!" she said louder, her voice was gravelly but it carried, he still didn't stir "**Jonesey!**" Nothing but another snore, great.

The door to her room creaked open slowly, she blinked slightly as the light flooded in.

"Er, Hi" she recognised the voice but after an anaesthetic, could not immediately place it.

She squinted, and as the door closed recognised Flack, awkwardly holding some flowers.

"Oh, Hi" she said, surprised.

"From, uh, the guys at the lab" he placed them on the side table "And me"

"Thanks" she said "The kids?"

"We found two of the missing ones" he told her quietly, glancing at Jones "The third is still missing. The other kids are from foster homes, orphanages, fell through the gaps"

"That's just disgusting" she raged quietly "Someone needs to look out for these kids, that little girl..." she couldn't go on.

"Someone is" he assured her "Mac won't let this go"

"Good" she tried to sit up, with one arm in plaster from fingers to elbow it wasn't easy "Give him a nudge would ya?" she asked.

Flack looked awkward, but did as he was bid "Hey" he shook Jones who snuffled and opened his eyes, frowning as he saw a face he wasn't expecting.

"Oh, hey Flack" Jones said, rubbing his eyes "Geez kate! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah Jonesey" she said tiredly "You'll do anything to get a nap huh?!"

"I'm tired" he grinned at her.

Flack cleared his throat "Well, I just came to drop these in and let you know about the kids" he said, backing toward the door "But Danny said he'll drop by tomorrow" he felt as if he were intruding.

"Great" she smiled "Thanks"

"Bye" he said, opening the door "Jones" he nodded as he left.

…...

Don sat opposite Taylor, she was remarkably pretty, he thought, he liked red heads. They'd finished dinner, and the wine in her blood was making itself known if the direction of the foot on his leg was anything to go by.

"Shall we go?" she purred.

He smiled, but she didn't quite notice it didn't reach his eyes "Sure"

"I'll just freshen up" she told him, slipping her shoe back on and standing "You get a cab"

The cab ride was quiet, he held her against him, her back against his chest. He knew what would follow, sex, some talking about mundane things, more sex and then sleep. He realised he wasn't in the mood. The day had been awful, he couldn't get the images from his head.

"I'm sorry" he told her as he stood outside her front door "It's been a hell of a day and I'm on call tonight too"

"It's OK" she was obviously disappointed but fought to hide it "Another time"

He kissed her on the cheek, shocking himself by thinking he doubted it.

"Night" he said, making his way back to the cab, smiling as she blew him a kiss.

…...


	4. Chapter 3

**Unlikely Suspect**

Chapter 3 – Making the difference

Jo Danville stood at Mac's place, the head of the table, the head of the team. She knew where he was, sitting in his office. She also knew he should be here, heading this meeting up himself.

"Right" she said, she had no problem being the boss, she could take the lead when needed, only she felt that this wasn't warranted, Mac was here, he just had other things on his mind "We have the evidence. The nine guys we got on the dawn raid are behind bars and the DA says we have secure convictions for all of them, but tonight it's all hands to the pumps, tonight we go after the ringleaders" she looked at Flack.

"We have information from those in custody about the top of this ring" he frowned "They arrange the kidnappings, they organise the 'parties', they take the money" disgust churned in his stomach "Jo and I have reviewed everything and I've spoken to the chief, tonight, midnight, we are going to raid the apartments of these scumbags"

"Bastards" Lindsay hissed.

"That too" he agreed "There are four suspects, and there will be four simultaneous raids across the city. ESU will provide muscle, I will head up the police side from the tac truck with the ESU CO, Beauchamp, to ensure that it all goes to plan"

"That's where we come in" Jo added "There are four teams, We need CSI's to go in and preserve evidence immediately after the suspects have been apprehended. Flack has the details of where each raid will take place, Danny you are with team one, Lindsay, Team two. Sheldon team three and Mac with team for. Adam you will provide comms links from the lab to run fingerprints we take at the scene and facial recognition immediately. I will be with Flack in the tac truck, we will be able to see and hear you"

"You got it boss" Adam nodded, even his usual exuberance was curbed by some of the things he'd seen and had to examine these past few days. He could see the strain on his colleagues faces, he could only imagine what it was like having to interview people like that.

"Go home" Jo urged "Get some sleep, have some downtime, we're going to need it. We have _got_ to get this right. If we get these guys, if we preserve the evidence then the DA can go for the highest convictions. We have to save these kids"

…...

"Hey Mac?" Don stood at the door, he recognised the far away look in Mac's eyes.

"Yeah, Don" Mac returned to the present with difficulty "What's up?"

"I, er" he faltered, he liked Jo, respected her, but his loyalties felt torn when he felt this was Mac's baby, this was Mac's raid "Jo said she'll be with me in the tac truck tonight? You are in the field?"

"Yes" Mac was a little short "I don't have to be the boss all the time"

"Ok" Don left, his eyebrows drawn together, he knew Mac well enough to know he wasn't going to get more.

Jo gave him a small smile as she entered Mac's office.

"What is it Jo?" Mac asked, his attention on the computer screen in front of him.

"I was gonna ask you that very same question" she replied.

"What do you mean?" Mac skirted.

"Oh come on!" she said a little impatiently "You mother this team worse than I do! Yet here you are, hiding in your ivory tower and taking a back seat on a case I _know_ is bugging you!"

Mac sighed, she was in some ways, worse than Stella for seeing through him, she was also more direct, although she didn't take offence like Stella. He stood, shutting the door.

"Last week" he began "Was the first time since Clare died that I haven't regretted we didn't have children"

"O-kay" Jo said, sitting down "I would say that's a pretty natural reaction to what you found, some of the guys in there, they had families, I saw their faces Mac. I know how processing the scene made me feel"

"But I always thought that with more time, if Clare were still here, we'd be parents now, since I found those kids Jo, I've been _glad_ we didn't get the chance. The thought of that happening to one of your own, how do you cope with that? How do you, Lindsay, Danny cope with having your own kids at home and seeing those things? It terrified me, I know Don is having a hard time with it too, I'm just feeling..."

"Guilty?" Jo suggested "With Don it's the little girl. Oh I've seen him with women who are abused, battered. My instinct tells me that he knew a woman like that in his formative years, that each time he comes across one now, he feels it a little deeper. Put that into a child, a _girl_ and he wants to be superman, save the world"

"Don always wants to save the world" Mac said "He just doesn't realise he can't do it alone"

"True" she smiled "But I'm thinking that he knows that, and as hard as it is, he's accepting it. You, on the other hand, are feeling guilty over a hypothetical situation"

"Maybe" he shrugged.

She stood, placing a hand on his arm "If you need to take the back seat on this one Mac Taylor" she told him "Then go ahead, what's an assistant for?"

"Thanks Jo" he said. He knew he'd wrangle with this for a while, but at least it was now maybe in some sort of perspective.

…...

"For Gawd's sake Kate!" her CO, Mark Beauchamp, glared at her "I know you're bored but I swear, you keep pickin' at that pot I'm gonna break your other arm!"

"Sorry Bo" she said, using the nickname they all did "I just wanna be out there"

"Well, you're a sergeant" he told her "And as such you need to be involved in the planning and that means sittin' in the truck watchin' the monitors from time to time. Oh I know you've done it before, and I know you hate it, but it's gotta be done. And with a busted arm, you're lucky I let you back _at all_"

"I know" she smiled "I appreciate it"

The back doors opened, admitting Jo and Flack, closed again quickly and quietly by one of the team. Kate handed them headsets and the monitors flicked to life as they tested each camera and headset was working.

"Good to go" said Jones, team four were the last to be checked "You enjoying that revolving chair Kate?"

"Fuck off Jones" Kate said in a bored voice, flicking a look at Flack. When did he discover the muscles that made your face smile? She thought darkly.

The four teams, guided by Kate, Bo and Flack managed the raid with precision. They got their suspects, and they were currently cooling their heels in police custody awaiting interrogations.

Flack jumped down from the truck, shaking Bo's hand "Thank you" he said.

"No problem" Bo replied.

"We're havin' a drink later. Sully's, near the twelfth" Flack said "You and your guys are welcome to join"

"We just might" Bo nodded.

Kate got out the truck, Bo helping her down. She stretched, engaging in some good natured banter with the rest of the team. She looked slightly lost, Flack thought, as she watched them jump up into the vehicle they used as transport.

"Hey Krazy?" he asked.

"Yeah" she turned to look at him, cradling her arm with the one not injured, it ached.

"You comin' tonight?"

"I might drop by" she said.

"We could always change the venue" he grinned "Irish tavern?"

"You caught that then huh?" she gave a small laugh.

"So did my date" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not impressed?" she sighed, a smile just behind the resigned look.

"Not so much" he agreed.

Kate shrugged "Might need to give in a miss then"

"Why?"

"Don't wanna cause trouble in paradise" she replied.

"She won't be comin'" he said quietly.

…...


	5. Chapter 4

**Unlikely Suspect**

Chapter Four - Choices

Flack watched Kate across the table, she looked tired, slightly worn. She sat under the protection of Jones and Bo, their shoulders almost obliterating her as she slunk behind them.

I'm not in the mood for this, she thought. She extracted herself from the chair, edging around the table.

"I'm gonna take off guys" she said, holding her pot up as an explanation.

"I'll come with you" Jones immediately offered "I should get some sleep while I can" Flack caught the wink he gave Kate and it puzzled him. He saw the ring on Jones finger, indicating he was married, but he and Kate were close, how close he didn't know.

"Come on then" she sighed.

Flack watched them go, he thought that whatever Jones had in mind, Kate didn't seem up for it. He also briefly, felt a flash of jealousy. It was dismissed as fast.

…...

"More wine?" Don smiled at Taylor, he'd wondered if it'd be odd, sleeping with someone called Taylor, if he _was_ the vocal sort at any rate. He didn't really wan t more wine himself, he'd had two or three beers at Sullivan's and the two didn't mix well.

"No" she smiled, taking his hand to encourage him out of the chair he was resting in, leading him towards her bedroom. They always ended up at her place, not that he was ashamed of his own apartment, but it wasn't like hers. His place was stark, bare, a spot to touch base between shifts really.

She undressed him expertly, he didn't really consider _where_ she got her experience from, but there were times he was grateful for it. He liked women who took the lead, no matter how polished.

He lay back, closing his eyes, enjoying the sensations she was creating. He let his mind focus on her, what she was doing. His hands caught in her hair, gently stopping her.

"Hey steady" he warned.

She replied with a smile, even white teeth in the gloom of the bedroom. With smooth precision she straddled him, moaning as she started to move.

He watched her, wondering why he'd suddenly decided to restart something he'd stopped so abruptly. Maybe she'd be the one, the one he'd spend time making happy. She was attractive, good in bed and had the makings of a good wife. Maybe he needed to step things up a bit. He climaxed quietly, gripping her hips slightly.

She lay forward, kissing his collar bone "I missed you" she murmured.

"I'm sorry" he stroked her hair "I've been busy with work" not strictly true, but she bought it.

"I was so glad when you called" she admitted.

"Me too" he kissed her temple gently and she moved to lay next to him, folding herself into him.

She slept after a half hour or so, he didn't he stared at the ceiling, was this it? He thought, the rest of my life? He jumped as his phone rang, looking at the display he frowned, Danny wouldn't be calling him at this time of night without a damn good reason.

"Flack" he said, trying to edge away from Taylor without waking her "He's what?!" he listened, ignoring Taylor's mumbles.

"I'm on my way" he closed the phone and threw the covers back.

"Work?" Taylor frowned.

"Yeah, sorry" he replied, pulling his clothes on.

"I didn't think you were on call tonight" she didn't look too happy.

"I'm not" he said, trying not to be annoyed "But they need me"

He left, wondering why he felt relief instead of guilt or regret. His thoughts soon turned as he replayed the short conversation with Danny, what the hell was Mac playing at?

…...

"You better have a good reason for barging in and stopping me mid interrogation Don" Mac growled.

"You better have a good reason for interrogating a suspect over his hours" Don replied "Danny told me how you were goin' at that guy Mac, and you _know_ that I've already interviewed him today, he has to have eight hours"

"Taken to tittle tattling?!" Mac shot at Danny "_I'm _your boss Danny, and I'd appreciate a little loyalty"

"Mac, this could blow the whole case out the water, and you know it!" Danny fumed, of course he had wanted to turn a blind eye, but he couldn't.

"It may also get us to that missing child!" Mac shouted at him.

"Hey Mac" Don rounded on him "Don't take it out on Danny, we're just trying to salvage somethin' here"

"He" Mac was at the end of his tether "Knows where that missing boy is, he knows if he's alive or dead, he knows where and when the next kids are going to be snatched, the orders are in. But there's no one for those kids. There will be no one there to receive them and what d'ya think'll happen to them then huh?!"

"And that I intend to find out tomorrow" Don told him "But you can't just pull a guy out his cell at 2am and start interrogating him Mac"

"As far as I can see" Mac gritted his teeth "You got a tape full of no comment, very helpful"

Don glared at him "I was going to ask Jo to have a go at him" he said "My approach didn't work, yours obviously hasn't either. Let Jo try, tomorrow"

"I won't forget this Danny" he said, pointing in his face as he stormed down the hall.

"Wow" Danny said.

"I know right?!" Don replied, he turned to the uniformed officer on the door "You never heard or saw anything, you get me?"

The officer nodded.

"Good" he said "Get that scum back to his cell"

"I need coffee" Danny said with a sigh, looking at the lines on Don's face "Anyway, Mac aside, you don't seem so happy for a guy that just got laid"

"How do you know I just got laid?" Don asked.

"I heard her" Danny sniffed "On the phone"

"Oh" Don said, handing Danny a mug of coffee.

"You heading back? Finish what you started?" Danny teased.

"No" Don stretched in his chair, linking his hands behind his head "She'll be asleep"

…...


	6. Chapter 5

**Unlikely Suspect.**

Chapter 5 - Discovery

Six weeks was a long time to be strapped to a desk, Kate grumbled to herself.

"Two weeks down, four to go" she sighed, shuffling paperwork and rearranging it so it looked like she'd done more than she had. She was bored, that was the problem.

The 'phone rang.

"ESU, Howard" she answered, the team were all relaxing somewhere about the ESU HQ.

"Hey Kate?" she recognised the voice "Can you get Paul to meet me at the hospital?"

"Gill?!" Kate said, excitement in her voice "Is the baby coming?"

"Sure is" the receiver told her.

"Aw great! I'll send him right over" Kate told her, already standing.

"Thanks Kate" Gill Jones liked her husbands partner, she had spent many Sunday lunches with them, and when you got used to Kate's nature, you realised that she loved Paul like a brother.

"No problem" Kate told her "And Gill? Good Luck!"

"Thanks" Gill answered with a smile "After two I'm hoping it's third time a charm"

Kate laughed as she put the receiver down. Racing up the stairs she shouted.

"Jones! Hey Jonesey!" she hollared along corianders.

"Yo Kate where's the fire?!" his head popped out of the gun room "I'm cleaning my gun, we got a job?"

"Nope" she grinned at him "Gill's on her way to the hospital!"

"Shit!" he dropped the cloth he was holding, Mathews appeared behind him.

"Go!" Mathews said "Go on, I'll finish your piece"

"Thanks man" Paul Jones jumped down the stairs three at a time, even without a broken arm, Kate had no hope of keeping up with him.

"Hey Jonesey?" she shouted.

"Yeah?!" he stopped momentarily, irritated.

"Call me" she asked.

"I will, as soon as he's here!" he promised over his shoulder as he shot out the front double doors.

Kate smiled, she was happy for him. She adored his other two kids, she was the cool one who brought contraband candy and toys to visit with her. Gill and Paul had looked after her over the past years, and she loved them for it.

That was the image Don saw as he walked into ESU HQ, Kate leaning a hip on the bannister and smiling soppily.

"Hey, earth to Krazy" he called up, she snapped out of it "I saw Jones fly outta here like his ass was on fire, where's he off to in a rush?"

"His wife's in labour" she told him "Third kid and he's just as bad as he was first time around"

She descended the stairs slowly, giving him time to reflect.

"I thought you two..." it fell out his mouth before he realised.

"Me and Paul?" she snorted "Don't tar everyone with your own morals Flack"

"Wow that stings" he grinned at her "I have morals"

"Yeah?" she glared back at him "You hide them well"

"Bitchy" he commented "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Come off it Flack" she grinned slightly "Back in the day, if it had a heartbeat, you banged it"

"I think you'll find" he grinned back "That I also required it to be female"

"So the rumours weren't true then?" she teased.

"Uh-huh" he shook his head "Just the women"

"Ya know, my shoulders got pretty wet from all the crying the girls in the precinct did back then" she said "You broke a few hearts"

"Not yours" he grinned again.

"Nope" she said, smugly "I think I was the only female officer in that precinct, and a few others not 'Flacked'"

"Flacked?!" he asked, confused.

"Work it out wise ass" she said "Anyway, to what do we owe this honour?"

"Oh" he said as it dawned on him "Flacked, I get it. Nice to know I was such a talking point. And I need to see Beauchamp"

"Right this way Detective" she said smartly, leading him through the halls to an office, door propped open.

"Boss?" she said "Someone to see you"

She watched him walk in, even for her that was piss poor flirting.

…...

"Do you remember what the man looked like?" the psychologist attached to NYPD, Cara Brown asked the little girl.

"He was tall" she continued colouring the picture, but her eyes narrowed.

"Anything else?" he prompted. This was possibly one of the hardest cases she'd worked on, these children had been taken from orphanages and foster homes, ones with poor standards, some of them hadn't even been reported missing. Some of the children were so traumatised they couldn't speak.

"He was quiet" was all she said.

"And he had a badge?" Cara asked "Like the ones the policemen who rescued you had?"

"Yes" the girl looked up at that "There was a police woman too"

"Who rescued you?"

"Yes, she hurt her arm" the girl said "She said she fell over but I think the naughty men hurt her, she was nice, but her hair was a bit messy. She didn't scrape her knees though"

"That's nice" she needed more about the man with the badge. No police officer had been arrested at the scene, that meant he was still out there.

"How is the lady's arm?" the little girl said.

"I'm sure she's just fine" Cara soothed "Was there anything about the man with the badge that made you remember him? Like the lady's messy hair and sore arm?"

"He had a picture on his leg" she said almost absent mindedly "Like a gun but with an arrow through it"

…...

"Aw C'mon Don" Danny said, that teasing and cheeky smile on his face "You mean to tell me that you're happy? _Really_ happy?"

Don frowned at him "Yeah, course I am"

"I tell you" Danny said through a mouthful of post game pizza "You'll be bored in six months"

"Who says?" Don asked him, wiping sauce from his coffee table that Danny had spilled "Why will I be bored?"

"Look" Danny said "I know you, and I know that 2.4 kids and the trophy wife ain't you"

"I never said anything about marriage" Don protested, it was scary sometimes how Danny could read him.

"Yeah but buddy, that's what you're doin'" Danny told him "You're looking for the safe bet, the woman who adores you, who'll not give you grief, who'll wash your boxers and change the sheets regularly"

"What's wrong with that?" Don frowned again "Sounds pretty good to me"

"Because it's not right. Look at me and Linds, ok, we adore each other, she washes my boxers, and yeah she bullies me into changin' the sheets" both men laughed "But it's never boring, never dull"

"Are you saying my girlfriend is dull?" Don asked.

"Not for a wall street banker" Danny said "But for you? Yeah. She's gorgeous, great body, all the good attributes ya know" he grinned "But there's no chemistry" Danny took a deep breath, he didn't want to open old wounds here, but it needed saying "You remember how Angell made you feel?"

"Angell has nothin' to do with this" Don snapped.

"Sure she does" Danny spoke quietly "Maybe another woman won't make you feel _exactly_ like that, but Taylor, she doesn't even register Don"

"I missed Angell" he admitted "Still do sometimes, and yeah it was great, so damned good I had to pinch myself, and I know she's gone, I know that I'll probably never feel like that again"

"But you need a woman who ticks a few more boxes Don, you need _chemistry_"

"Taylor is fine" he said slowly "She ticks all the boxes"

"Yeah" Danny agreed "But when you see her, does it make you catch a breath? Does your heart beat faster?"

Don gave him a strange look "Marriage has changed you man"


	7. Chapter 6

**Unlikely Suspect.**

Chapter 6 - Reveal

Mac headed the table this time, Jo reflected that something had changed, he was back on his game, and determined to smash this paedophile ring once and for all.

"We have several people in custody" he said "The men we arrested at the first bust, the 'customers' and 'host', gave up some names, that led us to the organisers, the ones who arrange all this and get rich from the profits. In turn this has revealed another section, the ones who kidnap these kids, who deliver them to where they are going to end up"

"But now we've taken these guys out the equation" Flack said "There are nowhere for the kids _to_ go. The kidnappers already have their orders, we don't know when or where they are going to target, but we do know where the kids will be taken"

"So where does that leave us?" Lindsay asked.

"We have stakeouts on three addresses over the city" Mac said "They will be watching until these guys show up with the kids, and then Don and his men along with ESU will move in and take them out, again, we will go in to preserve and collect the evidence"

"But we don't know when?" Danny asked "At all, no timescale?"

"From what I gathered" Jo said "We're looking at weeks, the kids seem to be taken within a day or so of each other, and then 'delivered'" she choked on the word "to the addresses where they would be held until someone collected them"

"How can anyone do this?" Adam said, a genuine look of pain on his face.

"I don't know Adam" Mac said, slightly concerned for the younger man's emotional welfare "But we are one step away from shutting it down"

…...

**3 weeks later**

"Oh yes! Come on then, come to Kate!" she smiled triumphantly.

"You workin' that computer or chattin' it up?!" Jones asked with a smile.

"It pays to be nice to your colleagues" she said smartly "You might wanna remember that"

"I'm being nice to you" he replied "I'm helping you with paperwork ain't I?"

"Only 'cos Mathews kicked your ass at pool, _again_" she teased.

"What you got anyway" he avoided the comment.

"I _finally_ managed to download the building plans Bo wanted in a format this steam powered heap of junk will recognise and print" she said.

"Oh" he said "Building plans?"

"Yeah, for the bust on those addresses, when we get the info through from intel, we're gonna be takin' them out" she told him "But unusually we got advance warning, Bo wants to be prepared with kids involved. We're having a meeting with Flack later to sort out who goes where and then team briefing"

"So when is it?" he asked, frowning at a file.

"That's the thing, we don't know" she pondered "When intel give Flack the nod, we're going in, but that could be any time. What's wrong?"

"Er, nothin'" he said, closing the file "Nothing"

"Hmmmm" she rested her chin in her hands.

"What?" he asked "I said it's fine, don't you get your pot off today?"

"Oh yes" she grinned "I get my arm back! Woo hoo!"

"When you back on active?" he asked.

"Another 2 or 3 weeks" she grumbled "Bo says I gotta do some fitness training, and make sure I can still shoot straight"

"I can see that" Jones sniffed "You're ass has kinda spread sittin' behind a desk"

She threw a piece of balled paper at him "Get out my office" she growled.

…...

"So" Bo said "We're entering here, here and here" he pointed to points of entry on the blueprint now spread across the screen "Usual deal, quickly, quietly. Remember these people don't want to get caught, there are also children involved"

"My guys will be right behind you" Flack told the ESU team from beside Bo "You secure them, we'll pinch them. Once all the suspects are in custody, we get the children out, remember that there may be lookouts and others about, be on your toes"

"Kate and myself will be in the tac truck. We'll be your eyes and ears, Flack's team has had surveillance teams on this, and they have managed to install some camera's in hallways, we'll be linked to you" Bo said "Ok, go on, get outta here"

The team broke up, except for Bo, Kate, Flack and Jones.

"Boss?" Jones said "Could I have a word?"

"Not now Jones" Bo said "We got stuff to do"

"It's pretty important" Jones pressed.

Kate looked at him, she'd known since this morning something was bothering him. Jones left, and Kate made to go after him, but Bo stopped her.

"We got stuff to do Kate" he said.

…...

Kate flexed her arm, it felt ridiculously light without the pot on. She looked up as there was a tap on her door, she whipped her feet off the desk, but not before she was clocked.

"Hard at work?" Flack said.

"You thinking of joining us?" she said, tapping randomly at computer keys "You're here more than I am recently"

"An ESU and NYPD collaboration needs communication" he smirked at her.

"Normally we get a rushed briefing from some smug Detective and sent in blind, we're well prepared for this" she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Smug huh?" he grinned "You lost the pot, that mean you're going in on this one?"

"Nope, not yet" she sighed, standing up "I gotta pass fitness and gun prep first"

He looked at her, objectively "You don't look so outta shape" he said.

"Stop checkin' me out Flack" she mumbled, turning away so he couldn't see she was blushing.

"Just an observation" he said, laughter in his tone. He was enjoying this.

"Well go observe somewhere else" she snapped, grabbing a bag "I gotta train, Bo is in his office"

He watched her walk out, shame he was in jeans, he was due a workout himself.

…...

"You doin' the partnering or is Bo?" Jones asked her as they sat watching TV in the rec room.

"I am" she said "In fact I've done it"

"Who'm I with?" he asked.

"Uh, Hans" she replied Soloman 'Hans' Davies was one of the old school guys, everyone liked working with him.

"Put me with Mathews" he asked, an edge to his voice.

"What?!" she exclaimed "Last time you were with him, you said, and I quote 'The guy is like a wet weekend with a gun'"

"Then he needs all the help he can get" Jones replied.

"On your head be it" she said, a look of disbelief on her face.

They watched the screen, chatting easily about mundane things, Gill, the new baby.

"So what's with you and Flack?" he asked slyly.

"What with me and Flack?" she felt her face get hot "I dunno what you mean"

"Oh come on Kate" he chuckled "The sexual tension is killin' _me_, never mind you two"

"We just have history" she shrugged "That's all"

"What kinda history?" he pressed.

"Not _that_ kinda history" she defended "He was like the playground bully, the prom king and God's gift to the NYPD all rolled into one, and I was the precinct resident jester"

"Sure he was" Jones laughed "And you don't find him attractive at all"

"Shut up, dickhead" she muttered.

"Always revert to insults when you're cornered Kate, I know you too well" he laughed at her.

The conversation stopped there as the lights snapped on and a siren wailed through the building.

"Is this it?" he asked her.

"I don't know until I get to the print out do I?" she snapped back.

She ripped the sheet of paper from the printer, ramming her feet into her boots and pulling on a kevlar vest at the same time. ESU were used to dressing and gearing up in seconds. Bo was breathing down her neck.

"This is it" she handed him the print out, making for the door.

…...


	8. Chapter 7

**Unlikely Suspect.**

Chapter 7 – Code Dead 

"Where are we Kate!" Bo almost yelled "Come on!"

There was nothing worse than being locked in a tac truck with Bo when something went wrong. They had three in custody, one runner.

"Jones and Mathews are behind him" she said "Sol and Flack are trying to head him off"

"Sit rep!" he barked.

"Jones, Mathews, sit rep" she said into the mic, wanting their current situation report, flicking from screen to screen they occasionally caught sight of the suspect or the team trying to catch him.

"Still in pursuit!" Mathews panted "Level six"

"We're comin' down from level 9!" Sol replied "We'll head him off!"

"Damn it!" Bo thumped the desk.

Kate kept flicking "Suspect now on level 7" she said.

"We got him!" She heard Jones say "Eyeball on suspect!"

"We're level 8" she heard Flack say just before there was a gunshot.

"What the fuck was that?!" Bo exploded out of his chair.

"Jones? Mathews? Sol? Flack?" Kate said urgently "Sit rep, I repeat sit rep"

"Who fired?" she heard Flack say, relief was her first emotion followed by fear.

"Still level 8" Sol replied "No shots fired by us"

"Officer down!" came the call, it was Mathews "Jones is down! Still in pursuit of suspect!"

"Where?!" shouted Kate.

"Room off level 7" Mathews said "Lost contact, repeat, lost contact"

"Jones?!" she heard Sol say "Jonesey?!"

"Report Sol!" Bo had practically ripped her ears off taking the headset.

"Bo..." he faltered.

"In rooms off level 7" Flack said "Have Mathews, no target"

"Report God damn it!" Bo said.

The camera's installed earlier in the week caught Mathews and Flack coming out of a door and heading back along the hall.

"Jones report!" Bo demanded

"I'm sorry" Flack said "Jones is …...gone"

Kate covered her face with her hands as Bo leapt out the tac truck, rifle in hand.

…...

"What happened?" Kate asked Mathews, she was in control, but just.

"He got between us" Mathews looked shell shocked "Jonesey was in front of me, the suspect came out a door and between us, he shot him, before I had chance to do anything, and went back in that room, I chased him, Flack too but he just disappeared"

"Why didn't you fire back?" Kate asked "How the fuck did you let a suspect between you?!"

"It was so quick Kate!" Mathews defended "He was there and then gone, and Jonesey was on the floor!"

She got in his face "You were back man Mathews!" she yelled "It's _your_ job to watch the guy in front!"

"Kate!" Bo shouted "Damn well cool it before I get you on a charge! It will be investigated"

She rounded on her CO, about to give him a piece of her mind when Flack stepped in front of her.

"Calm down" he said, shoving her in the direction of the tac truck "Emotions are running high, but you need to cool it. Shouting at Mathews will just make him feel worse, and he feels bad enough"

"Good!" she spat, but allowed herself to be pushed towards the truck.

She sat down, staring at him. No tears threatened, just boiling, erupting rage, she didn't even know why she was taking it out on Mathews.

"Sorry" she said.

"Hey, it wasn't me you were yellin' at" Flack said.

"I know, but I'd probably be up for something now if you hadn't stepped in" she said "Thanks"

"It's not Mathews fault you know" he spoke quietly.

"I know" she sighed "But Paul, God he _asked_ me to partner him with Mathews, to help him out. You know what I said? I said on your head be it. He don't have much of that head left now"

Don put a hand on her shoulder "We'll get this guy" he said "There's my guys out there looking and CSI will get evidence, chances are he's in the system. It's the perp's fault Kate"

…...

"Hey Krazy" Flack sat down on the available bar stool, looking at Kate "How ya doin'?"

"Me? Well Batman, you ask, I'll tell" she asked "I'm great, my partner got shot and I got a roastin' off Bo and the guys on behalf of Mathews, who then came and apologised to _me_!"

"Tough day huh?" he ordered himself a beer.

"Yeah" she agreed "And Bo wouldn't let me go with him to see Gill, he says I have survivors guilt, whatever that shit may be"

"What can I do?" he frowned at her, he'd been here.

"Do?" she asked "Give ya buddy Superman a call and ask him to spin the world back a day for me?"

"What can I do to help?" he asked again.

"Honestly?" she looked at him and he nodded, so she continued "You can pay the bar tab, take me home and fuck my brains out" she paused, enjoying the shock she'd caused on his face "Or failing that, you can buy me another beer, and get smashed with me"

Flack smiled at her, waving to the bar tender to get them both another drink.

"Chicken" she grinned slightly at him.

"Kate" he handed her another bottle "I'm not sleeping with you when you're like this"

"Oh" she answered "How would you like me then? When you sleep with me?"

"You know what I mean" he chuckled, she was taunting him, he had no doubt she would, alcohol and mindless sex was a good way to forget stuff for a while "You'd regret it in the morning"

"You're as bad as Messer" she snorted.

"You and Danny?!" he was genuinely shocked.

"We didn't" she assured him "Oh we nearly did, but he came over all gentlemanly, told me I was worth more than a one night stand with a dick like him. It was a shame, he was pretty damned hot back then too"

"Maybe you are too good for that" he shrugged "Or maybe you just intimidate the shit outta guys"

"Now, maybe" she agreed "But back then? I was the squad joke, and I couldn't even get Messer into bed, that sucked"

"I'd take it as a compliment" Flack advised "Anyone else and he woulda, trust me, and be grateful it _was_ Danny, any other guy woulda jumped at it"

"You included?" she challenged.

"Probably" he shrugged again "I didn't have Messers morals, and his weren't particularly high"

"But I was too damned scared" he added, after a moment.

"Scared?!" it was her turn to be shocked "Of me?!"

"Kate" he told her gravely "We took the piss outta you relentlessly, and somehow you always bounced" he eyed her chest grinning "Back, I figured that had I uh, managed to get there, I'd find myself handcuffed to a bed and left for the Sarge to find me"

"Not you" she was way past drunk now, and drunks speak the worst kind of truth "I may have handcuffed you to the bed, but I'd have had a little fun first"

He tapped the side of his head "That image" he grinned "Is staying with me a long time"

…...


	9. Chapter 8

**Unlikely Suspect.**

Chapter 8 - Truth Hurts

"Hey Jo?" Adam approached his superior carefully.

"What's wrong Adam?" she said lightly, she was fond of him, he was one who took her mothering and responded.

"I've, ah, reviewed the footage, the tapes, the evidence and the reports from the bust yesterday, the one where the ESU guy was killed?" he said.

"And?" Jo encouraged.

"I've got something" he said quietly "Something not good"

"Come on Adam" she replied.

"Well, as you know, after something like that happens, we check the weapons, check gloves for GSR and put it all together, being as the escaped suspect was thought to have shot Jones, the evidence came here" he paused "It should have gone to IPC"

"Adam!" Jo was getting impatient now "Just tell me!"

"I am" he said "It's just, well, Mathews, his gun wasn't fired and yet he had GSR on his gloves and clothes, and it had transferred to his weapon. The only person who was _supposed_ to have fired was the suspect"

"GSR on a gun, really Adam?" she said "It could have come from any other time he fired his weapon, and could have transferred to his clothes and gloves, it makes him bad at cleaning his gun, but not a killer!"

"There's something else" he replied "Mathews said that the suspect got between him and Jones and fired one into the back of Jones's head. But on the tapes and on the recordings of what happened, Jones clearly says he has the suspect in sight, that they have eyeball on him, how could Jones have eyeball on him when the suspect jumped out behind him, in front of Mathews and fired? It doesn't make sense"

Jo gave him a long look, he was right, it didn't make sense.

"Did you match the gun that shot Jones?" she asked.

"Yes" he said "It had been tossed into the dumpster below the window where we assumed the suspect made his escape, it matched the bullet that killed Jones. And that's another thing, Mathews said that he followed the suspect into that room and then lost him, Flack was 8 seconds behind him, and he saw no one, not even in the alley, only Mathews in the room"

"Adam" she said carefully "You do realise what you are saying here?"

"Yes" he sighed "I do, and that's why I came to you and not Mac, I need your help with this"

…...

Kate huffed as she felt the side of the bed depress, then realised that it was odd, as she lived alone. She opened one eye, there was a steaming mug of what smelled like coffee, on a nightstand, that wasn't hers.

"Ohhhh God" she groaned, she heard a sharp laugh in return, looking up she saw a smug grin, and raised eyebrows.

"Feelin' rough?" Don asked her.

She laid flat on the pillows, somewhat relieved to realise she was still fully dressed, she sat up, slowly and painfully.

"Uh-huh" she eyed him warily, snippets from last night were returning.

"Don't worry" he said "I slept on the couch, seeing as you starfished the bed I didn't have much option anyway, and I didn't particularly want vomiting on"

"Oh I didn't...?" she asked, horrified.

"No, you didn't" he grinned "But it was a close call. You even managed to walk from the elevator, sideways but you made it"

"Sorry" she said, taking a mouthful of coffee.

"How's the coffee?"

"Hot and strong" she said "The best way to have coffee, and men"

"So you told me" Damn, that grin was _infuriating_, she thought "Several times last night"

"Please" she held a hand up "Don't, just don't OK?"

"OK" he said "I'll drop you off at home if you like? I'm on my way into work now"

"Better drop me at work" she mumbled "I've got stuff to do, and a change of clothes there, God I need a shower"

"Five minutes" he said, closing the door behind him.

…...

Kate sat with her head in her hands, she felt terrible. The news about Jones hadn't kicked in yet she reckoned, she just felt numb, except for the headache, that wasn't numb.

She heard Bo coming down the hall and it her haste to lift her head and look something other than hungover to the teeth, knocked some papers on the floor.

"Howard?" he snapped.

"Boss?" she replied.

"How are you doing?"

"I been better" she admitted.

"Me too" he answered her honesty with his own "But they'll get to the bottom of it, and we'll get this guy, one way or the other"

"How was Gill?" she asked tensely.

"Devastated" he said "Her sister came down from upstate. I know you want to help her and the kids" he advised "But I'd give it a few days"

She hung her head "OK"

"We'll get through this Kate" he said, more softly "As a team, without turning on each other"

He left quietly, entering his own office and shutting the door, the hardest thing about being the boss was that you had to be strong, no matter what.

Kate bent to retrieve the papers that had fallen when Bo came in, something caught her eye.

**Other relevant Information**

_Cara Brown Psychologist – Interview with Child X has led to a profile of a missing suspect. We believe him to be white, late 20's and within law enforcement. He possibly is ex military as he had a tattoo on his thigh of a gun (?rifle) with an arrow through it. _

Kate stopped short and re-read the piece of information twice, they received bulletins like this linked to cases to help them identify suspect when they were apprehended. She looked at the pile it had fallen from, it was the pile that Paul Jones had been through when he had been helping the day before. She remembered how he'd seemed a bit off, how he'd wanted to speak to Bo. She now knew why.

Rage, white hot rage suddenly filled her.

…...

"Whoah guys!" Flack said as Mac and Jo practically ambushed him on his way into the precinct, he was in a good mood this morning, he didn't stop to wonder why, it just was.

"Don, we need to talk, _now_" Mac said, waving a file under his nose "Somewhere other than the bullpen"

"OK, OK!" he said "Can I get coffee first?"

"No Don" even Jo was antsy, he thought, this _must_ be important.

"OK" he led them to a vacant interrogation room, Mac turned the intercom system off, just in case.

Between them they told him what they knew, what Adam had uncovered, what they suspected.

Flack was out the room and back in his car, shouting orders on his radio and phone simultaneously, Jo and Mac hot on his heels. He drove back in the direction he had just come, a hell of a lot faster this time.

…...


	10. Chapter 9

**Unlikely Suspect**

Chapter 9 – Saviour

"_You!"_ Kate accused, rifle at her shoulder, ready to fire "He knew didn't he?"

"Come on Kate!" Mathews said "Put the gun down!"

"And you shot him, one of us!" she was beyond fury. Cold and hard, she was out for revenge.

"Why?" she asked "Did you even _think_ about his wife and kids when you pulled that trigger? Oh and don't tell me it was heat of the moment Mathews, you stole that gun from the scene, you used it on him, in the _back_"

"Don't do it Kate" she heard the voice, Flack's voice from the door, but EMS were trained for distractions, any distractions.

"Stay outta this Flack" she warned "Walk away"

"I can't" he told her "I'm involved now, and if you pull that trigger, I'll take you down"

"Always black and white huh Flack?" she said with irony "He shot Jonesy, yeah it was him, and he's gotta pay"

"I know, I heard" he replied "But this isn't the way"

She laughed, without looking she knew that Flack had his gun on her and without a doubt, if she fired, so would he. She wasn't willing to take him out the equation.

"Oh right" she said "So what? We cuff him, take him downtown and process him? No I don't think so"

"Kate, don't" Flack pleaded "I know, I know how you feel, and I know how much you wanna pull that trigger, but trust me, cross that line and you can't go back"

"Sure I can" she said "He has that gun, the one that he _stole_ to take out my partner, he found out I knew and tried to kill me, only I got him first"

"Everyone else will buy it Kate, but you won't" he said.

"Empathy Flack?" she said with sarcasm "Really? I expected better negotiation skills from you"

"It's not empathy, it's truth" he told her with a ring of annoyance to his tone.

"I won't regret it"

"Yes you will" he said, forcefully "You'll have crossed the line. You're not that person Kate"

"Listen to the guy" Mathews urged.

"Shut up!" Flack and Kate shouted in unison.

"Just go Don" she said "I won't say you were here, you don't have to trouble your conscience. Just walk away, go have breakfast"

"I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself, or me" he wasn't ready to talk about it, the day that _he_ crossed that line, how combined with losing Jess, it had almost killed him. But he wouldn't, c_ouldn't_ let Kate do this "Rikers isn't a great place for a date"

Mathews was also trained, better than Flack in situations like this he thought, and he sensed that for a split second after Flack's words, Kate's attention wavered. He rushed at Kate, pulling a weapon from his belt with one hand whilst knocking her rifle to the side with the other. He didn't get any further, Flack pulled the trigger, one shot to the chest.

Kate leapt back, instinct told her to cover Mathews, until he was disarmed. Flack kicked his weapon away.

She staggered back, collapsing on the bench as footsteps ran at the gun shot. She held her rifle close to her chest, it comforted her. Flack backed off from the wounded officer, holding his badge up as EMS officers flooded the room, guns poised. They looked on in confusion.

"It was him" Kate said through the shocked silence "Mathews killed Jonesey"

"Mathews?" her Bo looked nervous, his gun poised at Flack, other officers tended to Mathews, one calling for an ambulance.

"There's evidence, Beauchamp" Don said "CSI put it together"

"Howard?" the Bo asked.

"It's him" she spat "He has a tat, on his thigh, a little girl ID'd it. It came across my desk, Jonesey was helping me out and he saw the bulletin, he knew, he knew that Mathews was the badge in that room at some point, and that bastard shot him"

"Why the hell didn't Jones tell me? Or you?" Bo asked, shocked.

"I suppose he needed to be sure" Kate replied "He had me assign him with Mathews so he could watch him I guess. And he tried to tell you Bo, you were too busy"

"Oh God" Bo sat next to her on the bench, staring at Mathews, he turned to Flack "Get that child molesting, murdering asshole out my building before I shoot him myself!"

…...

"Don't make me break this door down!" Flack hollered, not caring about the neighbours, he'd already flashed his badge, growling 'Police Business' at an old lady.

Kate opened the door slowly "What part of fuck off don't you get Don?" she asked with a half smile.

"The part where you don't mean it" he said "And the part where drinking alone, is really bad for you" he took the bottle from her hand.

"I was enjoying that" she grumbled "Anyway, how d'you know where I live?!"

"I'm a Detective" he told her "I detect stuff for a living"

"Humph" she said "Misappropriation of Government resources"

"Kate, you gotta deal with this" he said, sitting next to her.

"Speaking from experience there Flacky boy?" she asked, her voice was flat.

"Yeah, I am" he told her "I lost someone. Only I took revenge, and it nearly killed me"

"I know about Angell" she said "Who didn't? I worked with her a couple of times, she had some guts"

"She did" he confirmed "But it wasn't just that Kate, it was what I did, I have never, _ever_, crossed the line before. Walked it a few times, but never crossed it"

"You're as straight as they come Flack" she said "If you took him out, he deserved it. If it wasn't for you butting in with your fuckin' high morals, then Mathews'd be dead too, as he should be"

"And we'd be having this conversation through a grille" he observed.

"Sure" she shrugged "But he'd still be dead, would you really have shot me?"

"If I had to" he replied.

"Gee thanks" she sighed "Why are you here, anyway?"

"To see if you're OK" he answered.

"But why?" she looked him in the eye "What for?"

"I don't know" he admitted, looking away "I just am"

…...


	11. Chapter 10

**Unlikely Suspect**

Chapter 9 – Don't look back.

They stood again, side by side, dress blues. This time though there were no accolades for them, no celebrations.

"It is with great honour that I award this medal to Officer Paul Jones, but with great regret that I must offer it posthumously. I ask his wife, Gill Jones to accept this on behalf of her husband" the Commissioner placed the medal around Gill's neck.

The ESU team clapped sedately, Flack and the CSI's joined in. Kate smiled sadly.

"Thank you" Gill Jones said "My husband loved three things. His family, his football and his job, not necessarily in that order" there were a few soft laughs "And he died doing something he loved, mostly with people he loved. The 'guys' as he called them were our family too. As much as myself and the children will miss him everyday, I know he will be missed by others. Thank you for being his, and our, family too"

She stepped down to muted applause from a quiet crowd.

…...

"Hey" Don said softly as she walked up to him "Are you guys having a drink or anything, for Jones?"

"Yeah, well the guys are" she smiled at him.

"You're not going?" he frowned, not a good sign.

"No" she sighed "I have some leave owed, I'm going to the UK to visit my family"

"Oh" he rocked back on his heels slightly "How long will you be away?"

"A month" she replied, she had some serious thinking to do.

Don Flack then did something he didn't do very often, he hugged her.

"You probably need the break" he said over her shoulder "Keep in touch huh?"

"I'd like to" she smiled as they broke apart "I get back on 4th next month, I'll give you a call next time I'm smashed in a bar"

He raised his eyebrows "I could take that the wrong way you know" he joked gently.

She shrugged with one shoulder "Knowing you" she said dryly "You probably did"

They both laughed as she got into her car, she gave him a small wave as she drove off.

He watched her go, his phone staring to ring.

"Yes, yeah I did" he told the caller "7.30? OK, I need to talk to you about something"

He hung the phone up, replacing his sunglasses as Kate drove around the corner.

…...

Danny and Jo stood shoulder to shoulder, watching the exchange between Don and Kate.

"I'm tellin' ya Jo, he's intent on the red head, him and Kate, well they got close over this Jones thing, that's it" Danny said.

"He tell you that?!" Jo asked slyly "Danny, how long have you been a CSI, and a cop?"

"A long time" Danny gave her his cheeky grin.

"And you _still_ listen to what people say rather than what their body language says?" she looked at him "I will bet you anything you like that the red head is history and Kate will be joining us for team dinners in the not too distant"

"Body language?!" Danny snorted "They hugged, Flack and me, we hug all the time, don't mean we got the hots for each other"

"It was the _way_ they hugged dopey!" Jo laughed "Does he hug _you_ like that?"

"I don't buy it" Danny stated "Flack and Krazy Kate? No way"

"Stranger things have happened" Jo said "Make it interesting, I bet you 50 bucks that inside 6 months, they'll be together, or will have been"

"You're on Danville" Danny shook her hand, safe bet. He knew both of them, had for a long time, there was no way.

…...

Author's note -

Thank You to my faithful reviewer :) I hope you continue to enjoy – there's a bit more left of this one and I already have an idea for the next one with Kate involved! Thank you also to those who are following or have favourited – I appreciate it :)


	12. Epilogue

**Unlikely Suspect.**

Epilogue.

Don Flack leaned back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him on the grass, trademark smug grin firmly in place.

"I thought you were bringing someone?" Danny teased, sitting crossed legged beside him.

"She'll be here" Don replied, looking at Danny over his sunglasses.

"Red head?" Danny asked.

"Nope" Don grinned "_Definitely_ not a red head"

"Who?" for the first time since he'd made the bet with Jo, weeks ago, Danny was unsure. Flack had been more like his old self for a couple of weeks, laughing, cracking one liners, it _had_ to be a woman, one that was as addicted to adrenaline as he was. Someone who could put a smile like that on his face.

"You'll see" he turned his attention to the little girl running towards them "Hey Lucy" he smiled.

"Hello Flack" she grinned, throwing herself at her father "Daddeeee!"

"Hey beautiful" Danny kissed the top of her head "Where's Mommy?"

"She's getting some drinks" Lucy told him "'Cos she said you're too much of a lazy ass to bother"

Both men laughed "Wow, outnumbered there Mess"

Danny rolled his eyes "Tell me about it" he turned to his daughter "You shouldn't say things like that Lucy" he lightly scolded.

The child shrugged in a way that was her mother through and through, and then took her fathers face in her hands "Daddy?"

"Yes Honey?"

"When is Uncle Mac playing? I want to hear him play his Guitar"

"Soon" Danny soothed, spying Lindsay coming over with three plastic cups "This is a festival, there are lots of bands and people playing today"

"The Central park Summer Festival" Lucy said, turning to Don "Did you know that Flack?"

"I didn't Lucy" he shook his head "So Thank you for telling me"

"Flack can now tell his 'date' where to come" Danny laughed.

"What's a date?" Lucy frowned.

"Like a girl friend, only not quite" Danny explained.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked Flack.

He shrugged "Not yet" grinning.

"Do _you_ have a girlfriend Daddy?" she asked.

"I have your Mommy" he told her as Lindsay sat next to him.

"But do you have a girlfriend too? Mommy is your wife, can you have a girlfriend too?"

"Daddy wishes" Lindsay grinned "Hey Lucy, there's Jo and Ellie!"

The new comers took seats on the grass, facing the stage.

"We haven't missed him have we?" Jo worried.

"No he's on later" Lindsay replied.

…...

Jo turned to Danny as Kate sat down next to Don "Get your wallet out Messer" she laughed.

"Just 'cos she's here, don't mean there's anything goin' on" he huffed, but he suspected he was going to be $50 lighter by the end of the day.

"Not dancing?!" Kate asked, sitting down next to Don, handing him a beer.

"I don't do dancing" he said "Thanks"

She laughed "Oh I dunno" she said "I think you'd have rhythm"

They watched the others dancing a while "Adam certainly has his own style" she commented.

"You go dance if you want" he gave her a sideways grin.

"I'm OK here" she said, stretching her legs out next to his "Sun's good"

"Mmm-hmmm" he agreed "You have a good time in the UK?"

"Yeah, was nice to see everyone again, kinda weird since my brother moved back as well" she replied.

"Close family?" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded "With the Atlantic ocean between us"

He laughed "Yeah it's a bit of distance"

They sat in easy silence again for a while, watching everyone enjoy themselves.

"I like the casual look" Kate commented "Suits you"

"It's warm" he said, turning to look at her, his gaze lingering on her legs "I like the warm weather, women don't wear a lot"

"You're such a player" she laughed.

"Oh come on" he said "You can't tell me, dressed like that you don't _want_ men to notice"

"What?!" but she was grinning "Like you said it's hot, so shorts and t shirt are suitable wear, and no not _men_, maybe a man, just the one"

"Right, and being whistled at" he paused "Yeah I noticed that kid, Kate you got socks older than him, is just an unfortunate side effect"

"Says you" she accused lightly "With your blue eyes and sexy smile"

"Sexy smile huh?" he looked at her, said smile directed at her "You comin' onto me Krazy?"

"Nope" she put her beer down, kneeling up she stepped across him so she sat facing him, on his lap, legs folded under her either side of him. She reached up and took his sunglasses off, holding them in her hand. His hands reached for her waist.

"_This_ is comin' onto you" and she kissed him. It was gentle and soft, but full of promise.

"Huh" he said as she pulled away "I can live with that"

…...

Jo held her hand out "Fifty bucks" she laughed "I win"

"Damn you Flack" Danny whispered to himself as he pulled $50 from his wallet, then handing it to Jo he said "I tell you though, with those two, expect fireworks"

…...

**THE END**


End file.
